


The Unknowns of What a Father Is

by Scriberat



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationship, father son bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Saeran talks to Driver Kim on his way home from petting Elizabeth the 3rd at Jumin's penthouse.





	

Saeran climbed into Jumin Han’s van. He didn’t bother looking at the building the heir lived in, nor at the penthouse at the very top. He just buckled his seatbelt, pulled out his phone, and stared at the pictures of Elizabeth 3rd he had taken.

Jumin had offered to let him come by sometime and pet Elizabeth 3rd, on the grounds that Saeyoung not accompany him. Saeran had accepted gladly. A chance to get away from his overbearing brother was more than he could have hoped for, and the bonus of getting to pet a cute cat made the deal even better.

The pictures weren’t for Saeyoung. He would never get to see them.

Driver Kim pulled onto the road, knowing where he was supposed to drop Saeran off. Saeyoung would be waiting there to take him to the apartment. It was their agreement, so Saeran could spend more time outside (and Saeyoung could try to get his phone and the pictures of Elizabeth 3rd.)

“Did you have a good time?” Driver Kim asked.

“Yeah,” Saeran replied shortly. He didn’t look at Driver Kim, just out the window at the clouds. Even so, he found himself wanting to talk to the driver. It was a strange sensation. Had Elizabeth brought this on, somehow? Had her fluffy social self managed to infect him?

“Do you like clouds?” Saeran asked. He wasn’t sure how to converse, but he figured he may as well start somewhere.

“Yes, I do. I enjoy watching them sometimes. It reminds me of days when I was younger, and my son loved to play outside. We would watch the clouds together for hours,” Driver Kim said. Saeran hadn’t expected such a reply.

“I never knew my father,” said Saeran. He looked into the rearview mirror as Driver Kim did. He saw a pity there unlike the pity that his brother’s friends gave him. It was more… kind, he supposed. Like a father would look at his son. Saeran swallowed.

“That’s too bad. I’m sure, if he were around, you would have been a happy family.”

“I doubt it.” Why was he talking? This was strange, it was too strange. But it felt okay. “My mom was horrible to us. To my brother and me.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” For some reason, Saeran felt like crying when he heard that. It made no sense to him. What was it about Driver Kim that made him feel so safe?

“It looks like you need someone to care for you. My son is all grown up. He doesn’t need my help so much anymore, so tell you what? I’ll give you my number, and anytime you want to talk to someone about whatever you’re going through, you can call me. Granted, I can’t talk when I’m driving, but I’m off the clock after five every day.”

“… thank you,” Saeran said. He had gotten more out of this day than he had hoped for. He beat the tears down, seeing his brother’s unmistakably red hair bobbing back and forth as it looked for the van. Driver Kim pulled over, and Saeran got out with his number saved, walking right into a hug.

“Will you get off?” he said, unamused.

“Sure thing.” Saeyoung let go, and they started to walk down the street. “So, how did it go?” Saeran watched Jumin’s van drive off, shoving down a smile that threatened to curl his lips.

“It was fine.”

“Did you pet Elly? How was she?”

“Is there ice cream at home?”

“Yeah. Did you take any pictures?”

“No.” Yes, he did, and he was going to save one as his background picture.

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by mysticmessengerspambot's post. "we die like men" well I AM NO MAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @scriberat :D:D:D


End file.
